Don't Let Go
by Lie 2 Me
Summary: Jasam, or Johnny Sam. Somethings wrong with Sam, She won't tell anyone and what's worse is Jerry's back and needs her help Feeling she's already lost a lot and probably her life she decides to just let go, but who's really letting go.
1. Dont forget

**It was 2:30 in the morning, Jason was just getting home, he threw his keys down on the desk pulled his gun out his back jeans and put it in the drawer. It was dark but h didn't feel the need to turn on any lights Spinelli was probably asleep and he didn't want to wake him. He walked to the kitchen and got a beer out the fridge, not something he normally did but he felt like he needed one. He went and sat on the couch and ran a hand threw his hair. It was quiet he noticed it lately when he would come home and Spinelli would be sleep he just sat there and listen to the quiet. He looked at the clock and noticed it was already going on three so he decided to turn in for the night. He woke up late the next morning due to the fact that Sonny was out of town so he didn't call him to tell him to meet him. He walked down stairs to an empty living room Spinelli must have left already. Deciding that he should get to work he went upstairs to shower and change. After the shower he was done he headed downstairs when the phone rang.**"Hello." Jason knew who it was from the caller I.D. but wondered why she had called the house phone. 

"Hey Jason I know it's early but I really need to see you, could you meet me at our place." Elizabeth loved the way our place sounded as it came from her mouth, finally she had what she'd been wanting a very long time.

"Yeah is everything ok?" He asked nervous that something might be wrong with Jake.

"Everything's fine." She thought it was sweet how he cared so much about small things with her.

"Ok I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and ran a hand through his hair. He was happy everything was ok but really didn't have time to meet Liz he had already overslept and had a busy day ahead of him but he went anyway. She was waiting for him when he got there. She stood up and smiled and ran to give him a hug. He hugged her back but there wasn't any felling behind it.

"I'm glad you came, I couldn't wait to see you, I missed you." She smiled at him as she lead him to the couch.

"I missed you to, so what's this about." He had to leave if Sonny were in town and new Jason was slacking off he'd have him killed.

"Nothing really I just wanted to see you." She sensed that he wasn't in the mood and had to think of something to make him want to be there.

"Liz I know what your feeling and I miss you too but I have work and I want to meet with you but there are things I have to do today that are really important." He hated saying it but it was the truth. She seemed upset at the fact that he was putting work before her.

"Oh I understand but I thought maybe if I saw you in the morning it would be like waking up to you, besides I was thinking since this is working out for us to meet here, how about every once in a while I bring Jake here so we could all three spend time together." This got a smile out of Jason which made her happy.

"That would be nice, I'd like to see him so he won't forget me." She laughed and thought it was the perfect opportunity to kiss him. They kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away. "As much as I'd like to continue this work calls, but I'll talk to you later." He got up and left, no kiss or I love you he just left.

He was at work in less then ten minutes when he got another call from Liz. "Hello." He asked monotone.

"Hey just checking to see if you got to work ok, anyway I was thinking I have a lunch break at 12 and I could pick Jake up and we could meet for lunch." Jason looked at the clock 9:45 he had a lot of work to do between now and 12 but he considered it, after all he did really want to see his son.

"That sounds great but I'll have to see how busy I am so I'll call you." She agreed and they hung up. He put his cell away and ran his hands threw his hair, it was easier to do with it cut now. There was a knock at the door followed by it opening a bit." Come in." It was Sam someone that he hadn't thought about in a while.

"Trust me I don't want to be here no more then you want me to but I need to know what's going on." He looked at her with an uninterested look and flipped through papers. "I know about the shooting at the metro court and I need to know if this impending danger is reason for me to get my family out of town." He didn't look at her he just kept doing what he was doing.

Alexis knows the situation, if she thought it would be best to get herself and the girls out of town then she would have done it already, plus you know I can't discuss any business with you so if that's all I have a lot of work to be done." She looked confused, she couldn't blame him for the negativity but still he knew the danger and wasn't going to tell her.

"So that's it, after three years all I get is that, God I know you don't care about me anymore but for you to hold out on me trying to protect my family that's just cruel." He slammed the papers down causing her to jump a little.

"What do you want me to say Sam, I have it under control right now there's no real danger but if you think it's best for you to get your family out of town then do so." She looked at him she couldn't believe this was the guy she fell in love with, the guy she thought would keep her safe.

"Ok Jason if that's all you going to give me then fine, though I bet if the shoe was on Elizabeth's shoe you'd have her a million miles from here but I guess you only protect or try to protect the people you love and care about." he looked away unable to say anything. She started walking towards the door when an agonizing pain shot threw her head. She kneeled over clutching her head as memories started coming back.

"Where's my baby, Jason I want to see my baby, let me see my baby."

"No Danny don't go please just stay with me."

"Jason don't let them take my ring."

She came to and the pain stopped she was shaking and sweating and wondered how she was still standing when she looked over and saw Jason had her.

"Sam are you ok?" If she wasn't' mistaken she actually heard concern in his voice. She pulled away from him and tried to shale it off but that only made it worse. "Maybe you should sit down." He was concerned but to her that didn't matter it was a flaw some people had once you let go you shouldn't care about that person anymore, it was a wasted feeling.

"I'm fine, I have to, I need to meet Nicolas." She straightened herself up and headed to the door, he tried to stop her but she didn't listen. She got in her car and sat there a moment trying to get a clear head and understand what just happened. "God what is wrong with me?" She started the car and drove away unaware that Jason had been watching her.


	2. Don't do it

A/N: I didn't expect so many reviews. Thanks for all of them though I'm so happy to see all the Jasam fans sticking together. While I thought that the brain tumor would be a good way to get Sam back in Jason's good graces I thought of something equally as good. You know that expression "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore" Well keep that in mind as you read.

**Sam shut the door to her home, she threw the keys down on the table and looked around. This was hers not permanently she hoped one day to own her own house with a husband, a dog, and some kids, but she could no longer see that, she couldn't have kids, she knew no one could ever love her after all the horrible things she did and what she was currently doing. She knew she had to tell Lucky about what she did to Liz in the Park both times but with what just happened with Nicolas she didn't know if she could break his heart anymore. Nicolas had just told Sam, Lucky, Alexis, and Lulu that he had a brain tumor. She knew it was something bad but he didn't expect that. Worst of all it was hereditary her first reaction was thinking about Kristina and Molly, Kristina was sick once before, and yeah Sam didn't know her at that point in her life but she knew it must have been hard on Alexis and her. She went to the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of tequila and a cup. She poured a little in the cup and gulped it down. She never considered the fact that she could have tumor, would it matter, if she died no one would miss her except for her family but they'd eventually get over it other then that no one would, grieve or mourn her death and on the plus side she'd be with her daughter and Danny. She made her way to the couch kicked her shoes of and sat down. She thought about all the bad stuff in her life most of it being her fault. She got up to poor herself another drink when the pain in head started again. She grabbed the arm of the couch to keep her balance and it started again the flashes came flooding back.**

She was in the metro court and got a note from Jason she walked out to the terrace and ran in to her arms he spun her around and she remembered the searing pain in her back and then she blacked out.

Now she was on the terrace again and Jason was standing there he told her to run to him and she did and she felt safe and then he let her go.

Now she was back to the day she sat and watched as the men she hired held guns to Elizabeth and her children she saw the fear in Liz's eyes.

She came to panting hard and she could barely breath. The pain in her head stopped she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "What's happening to me." She was interrupted when she head a knock at the door. She wiped her face and got up to answer it. "what do you want?" It was the last person she wanted to see but he was there anyway.

"Now now sweet Sam is that anyway to treat an old friend." He walked in and sat down, Sam closed the door and walked into the kitchen and poured a drink.

"Jerry you're anything but an old friend, now once again what do you want." She gulped it down and stood by the desk careful not to get to close to Jerry.

"I came because we have business to discuss. The Zachara's are becoming well known in the mob industry and well I don't to much like that." She knew about how well know the Zachara's were becoming because she heard and had seen what Anthony Zachara had done.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" He laughed and got up and walked to the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

"Good stuff, this has everything to do with you. As you see there is a new mob boss in town that Trevor and Johnny are looking for they expect to scare him into falling into there plan and it just isn't going to happen. They need to be taken care of but I can't just go in there and start killing people I need to know what they want." He walked over to Sam and filled her glass and grabbed her by the arm forcing her to sit on the couch.

"Why do you want to infiltrate there plan what does Johnny and Trevor and this new mob boss have to do with you. She was a little afraid of Jerry but knew he wouldn't hurt her if he needed her and right now he seemed to need her.

"Well normally I wouldn't bother to tell you any of my plans but seeing how from now on you're a big part of them I guess I will. I'm the new mob boss, I go by Monroe and I will not have Trevor or anyone coming in and trying to take over Port Charles. But you play a very big part because you are now my new found partner." She gulped her drink down and needed another one fast. There was something seriously wrong, why did Jerry need her as a business partner Trevor would never buy into it he knew her connection to Jason.

"This will never work Trevor knows who I am and plus why are you trying so hard, Jason and Sonny are already taking care of them." He laughed again and looked out the window as if checking to see if they were being watched.

"You're asking a lot of questions. Jason and Sonny aren't taking care of Shit. I'm the one that interfered with there shipment, I'm making it look like Johnny is coming after them, If they are worried about each other they won't be worried about me. I don't plan on just getting rid of Zachara I plan on taking over his business, but I need information, I need there contacts I need to know everything and that's where you fit in, and the fact that you were with Jason adds to the mix. You're going to be introduced to Trevor and Johnny as your true self the conniving bitch you really are. I do mean that in a good way, you were once a con artist and that's what they'll know" She was starting to get it, what he wanted her to do but it still didn't make sense to her. Her head started hurting soon she was in the room but trapped. She stood watching Jerry and herself speak and she saw herself smiling and agreeing but had know idea what was going on, it was like she wasn't in her body she heard everything saw everything but couldn't stop what she was doing. She was agreeing to go along with Jerry's dumb plan but she couldn't do anything.

"And that's all I have to do and after this you'll leave me alone." Jerry nodded but she stood to the side screaming no but nothing changed she couldn't be heard.

"This is how it's going to work. There's a meeting tomorrow that's were you come in. Someone will be there with you he will be working with you and I on this he will let them know that you have been my associate for 6 years. You con men out of there money and information, you never loved Jason, you stayed with him because it was safe and you needed information that only he could give you. Now you must tell them a little bit about Jason and there business not to much I don't need Jason trying to kill you while I still need you. He will get a phone call and step out the room you will then betray me. You will tell Trevor and Johnny that you are scared to death of me and that you want out, you will then explain that I plan on killing them and that if you need there help and protection." Sam sat there and listened and agreed they planned everything out and set it up.

10 minutes later Jerry left and Sam sat on the couch with her drink and a smile on her face she got up and walked to the mirror "This should be fun now shouldn't it Sammy." Sam saw herself but the woman in the mirror wasn't her. It was her body and everything but not Sam, and then she realized it what's been right in front of her face why she would have outer body experiences. Her head started hurting again and she came to. She was herself again she could control her actions she went to her desk and started riffling threw papers until she found something. It was a piece of paper dated three days ago but she didn't remember it. It had her name and her signature but she didn't remember it. It was a doctor release paper. It wasn't her doctor or even a doctor a PCH. "Dr Cross?" There was a number attached to it so she called. "Hello this is Sam McCall I was in your office three days ago."

"Aw yes the dissociative identity disorder patient." Sam was a little taken back by what he just said.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked in disbelief he began to explain what it was and why she probably wouldn't remember any of this from there visit . It all seemed so unreal how could this be well she knew from what he explained but still she felt herself get sick. She hung up the phone and walked over to the couch. She looked around the room and started to cry. 


	3. Dont Know?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like, I haven't completley kick the brain tumor out of the story so look for that. There will be a hook up in later chapters for two people that are completly out of the blue but it was just for the sake of the story trust me the age difference is probablly didturbing but I did have fun writing it.

**The next Morning Sam woke up on the couch and for a second she had forgot everything that had happened but soon remembered. She'd come to the realization that there was nothing she could do about her situation so she had to do what was best for those she cared about. She was going to end it with Lucky she had already hurt him she was sure that after she told him what she did he was going to hate her so she called him to come over, she was going to confess. She had just got out of the shower when her phone rang.**

"Hello" She didn't recognize the number on the caller I.D. But did recognize the voice.

"Sweet Sam everything's in order meet me down in the Lobby in 10 minutes." With that Jerry hung up. She had forgotten about her meeting this morning but she needed to tell Lucky and new she wasn't going to be able to get out of the meeting. Just then the door bell rang. It was now or never and she new it had to be now. She walked into the living room and opened the door Lucky stood there looking extremely pissed.

"Come in." She wondered what was wrong with him and there was a part of her that wanted to reach out and hug him and ask him what was wrong but she had a purpose in calling him over and she was going to get straight to the point. "Lucky I have to tell you something and you're probably no you will hate me for this and all I can say is that I'm sorry and that if I could take it back I would." He looked at her with fire in his eyes but said nothing. "Ok I was in the park the day Jake got kidnapped, I was there when he was taken and I knew who it was and I did nothing and said nothing." His expression didn't change, it was starting to scare her how he was acting so much like Jason. "And that day in the park when those men held guns to Elizabeth and the boys I wasn't there by coincidence I was there because I had hired them to set that up I was responsible for it." She finished talking and he took a step closer, she got a little nervous but held her ground.

"I ran into Elizabeth this morning we were discussing me getting the boys but started arguing when I told her that I was going to bring them over here she didn't want to saying your were dangerous and there I stood defending you like and idiot when all along she was right. She told me what you did Sam, at first I couldn't believe it because you would never do something so cruel to children but she told me that's how they knew where to find Jake because Amelia had told Jason about the women. That's when you called and I came over here. Those where my sons Sam how could you do that how could you be so hateful to watch as my Son was kidnapped and hire men to scare my children. What the hell is wrong with you." Sam said nothing and the pain came to her head again.

She was standing in this room with Jason, he was yelling at her. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled it was after he found out about her hiring those men. "If you do anything to hurt Elizabeth or her children again I will kill you."

She was standing in a hospital room Jason was sitting there on the examine table holding Sam's hand. "You know I would do anything for you, I would die for you."

Her head was still hurting and she felt herself going away. "Yeah Sam what's wrong with you watching as poor little Jake was kidnapped and then hiring those evil men how could you do that. Wait was that you or me, I get so confused now days I can't remember which one of us is good and which is bad. Oh well, I'm not the one getting blamed." Sam came to again but it wasn't herself it was her other self and she went by Rayne.

"Sam are you listening to me? If we didn't grow so close over these past few months and if I didn't at one point in time care about you I would arrest you but for now I won't but if you ever go near my boys again." She laughed and cut him off.

"You'll what kill me? I already got the memo from Jason. You've said what you needed to say so since that's all I guess you can go." She walked to the door and opened it up he walked over and looked at her one last time then walked out. "Later loser now I have a very important meeting to attend and this outfit just doesn't work. Sam went to her room and changed her clothes. 2 minutes later she was down in the lobby and walked over to Jerry.

"Aw so nice of you to join us. Sam this is Tony, he will be assisting you today. Now you to know the plan you will wear this in your ear and this on you shirt I want to hear everything and I will be telling you some of the stuff to say, you got it? Great let's go." All three of them set out of the Lobby and got into a black car. Carly came around the corner she had overheard what Jerry had said she wanted to know what was going on and why he was doing business with Sam. She quickly headed out she had to tell Sonny and Jason.

She walked straight to the back room of the coffee shop where Sonny and Jason had been talking. "Carly you can't just barge in here like that we were discussing business so if you don't mind." She paid no attention to what Sonny had just said and started talking.

"I think Jerry is up to something. I overheard him talking in the lobby at the metro court something about a plan involving himself this guy Tony and Sam. I know Jerry and whatever it is he's doing it's not good." Jason had turned his full attention to Carly when he heard Sam's name.

"Did he say anything else?" Sonny asked Carly told him about the listening devices and that was all.

"What the hell is he up to and more importantly what is Sam up to, she knows more then she needs to about are business and if she's working with Jerry then it can't be good. Max get in here". Max walked in the room and looked to his boss. "I want Sam McCall being watched at all times. I want to know where she's going and who she's talking to and I want the same for Jerry Jax understand.." Max nodded and left.

**The black car had pulled up to some old abandoned wearhouse and Tony and Sam got out. The walked in to meet Trevor and Johnny. It all went as planned Tony stepped away for a phone call and Sam did her thing. Johnny was easy to work Trevor a little harder but she broke him. Trevor had to step out for business so it was just Sam and Johnny. Jerry told her to stay and work him over a little bit.**

"Thank you for this really I mean after 6 years of this I really am getting tired of waking up wondering if it's going to be my last day." She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"It's really no problem, you're helping us so I think it's only fair that we help you." He smiled at her. Sam had no control of the situation and it was killing her to watch what Rayne was doing, she was flirting with him he had to be no older then 22 and here she was trying to seduce him, at least Jerry would be happy. A few seconds later they heard an explosion outside and then gunshots she was wondering what the hell was going on Jerry had not discussed this with her. Johnny grabbed his gun and so did Sam the next thing she knew there was a pain in her head again. There were no flashes or anything but Rayne had left and Sam was Sam again and in a very dangerous situation. She felt someone's hand on her back she looked over and saw Johnny, he was protecting her. When the gunshots ceased they slowly got up from cover and walked over to the door. He poked his head out a little to see if it was safe and then turned to Sam giving her the signal that it was. They walked outside to see bodies lying on the ground a few of Johnny's men and Tony. She walked over to him knelt down and checked his pulse.

"He's dead, which means I'm next." This wasn't acting Sam knew that to Jerry Tony Served his purpose so it didn't matter that he was dead she wouldn't be surprised if Jerry did it himself. Johnny walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

The next day Sam sat on the couch drinking again when Jerry came in. "Glad to see you're alive, well for now. That was a good show you put on yesterday." He poured him a drink and turned to Sam.

"What the hell happened we never discussed anything about a shooting," at least not that Sam remembered.

Jerry smiled and sat down.

"Well of course we didn't because that wasn't planned. I didn't know it but at the time I was being followed a few of Sonny's men were there and as soon as I recognized them I had Tony open fire but he apparently didn't notice the fuel tanks and he shot one of those causing Zachara's men to think we were attacking and as you saw the outcome. But you played along nicely with it I loved the little saying you gave at the end. But may I ask was that acting or was it real, did you really think you were next?" She didn't answer she just took a drink.

"Is there a reason I'm being followed?" She asked Jerry stood and poured himself another drink and did the same for Sam.

"Yes, I suppose it's the same reason I am Sonny must of heard something from a certain blonde that runs this hotel, and now he's having us followed not to worry we can still do what we need to we'll just have to be very careful." He stood up and put his cup down. "I'll be seeing you Samantha." He walked out the door.

**Sam sat there in silence for a minute her head was pounding and all she wanted was for it to stop. She got up and was about to go take a shower when the door bell rang she went and opened the door and there stood Johnny Zachara. Sam didn't want to deal with him, she wanted no part in this thing with Jerry in the first place but she had no choice. She invited him in and offered her a drink.**

"Sorry to come by your place I just thought you might like to know who shot at us yesterday. It was a few of Sonny Corinthos men they must have found out about are meeting somehow." Sam acted surprise that's what she was good at wasn't it so she played along. "Now I don't know what they want but I'm guessing it has something to do with you so this must mean you're very important and I tend to take very good care of things that are very important to my enemies. Get your things we're leaving." Sam was now really shocked this wasn't suppose to happen.

"Where are we going?" He said nothing he just went to here room and started grabbing clothes and shoving them into a bag. She was a little scared so she did what she was told and grabbed her things from the bathroom. They walked back to the living room and he walked to the door. "Wait I forgot something." She ran back to the room and opened the top draw, she pulled out a silver case and opened it up. She never thought she would need it after she moved out of Jason's but she was glad she had it. It was a gun that Jason had given her for her protection, it was her favorite. She put the gun in her back and closed the case and was about to leave when she got a ganging since that she was being watched she pulled the gun back out and left the room. "Ok let's go."


	4. Don't Leave

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad you like, sorry it took so long to post, this chapter is a little hook up in it two characters you wouldn't expect but i did it. I also loved writing the conversation between Jason and Sam hope you do to.**

**It had been three weeks and Sam was still staying at the Zachara mansion under close surveillance by his guards. She barley left the house, to top it off she was now blacking out which she figured was Rayne coming out. She would get headaches and then blackout when she finally came to about two or three hours later she couldn't remember anything. She felt as though her other half was getting stronger she was able to stay out longer and Sam wouldn't remember a thing. Sam had hoped that she wasn't doing anything to bad but she could never tell. She knew she had come to form a friendship with Johnny Zachara both herself and Rayne but she also knew that Rayne was trying to seduce him she often wondered if they ever did anything but he never acted as though they did. Sam was sitting but the pool when she heard Trevor Lansing Talking to Johnny. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but she knew they were arguing soon she heard a door slam and the door the sliding glass door open. Johnny had walked out in his swim shorts.**

"Mind if I join you" She smiled it was genuine and shook her head no. He sat down next to her dipping his feet in to the water. "Nice night don't you think?" He smiled and nodded she wanted to ask about Trevor but chose not to.

"Trevor thinks he can control me, he wants to run the business but I don't want him to. He practically ran it while my father was in charge but my father wasn't in the right state mind so Trevor used me to keep him calm. I don't understand my father, he hates me for my mother dying and not me but yet he says he loves me and that he was protecting me." Sam Looked at him she had heard about what happened to him when he was little he opened up to her sometimes she almost felt bad, in the end she knew how it would in Either Jason would kill him or Jerry would and unfortunately she couldn't do anything. "Come on lets swim." he jumped in the water and came up she laughed.

"You go ahead I'm fine up here." Sam protested but he edged to her and pulled her in. "Aw you suck thank you I was so not looking forward to getting wet." She splashed him and swam away he chased after her and when he finally got her he picked her up and dunked her. They continued to swim around and Sam had to admit it was fun, she felt like a kid again. He was swimming towards her again and she put her hands up in protest. "No more you win you win." He laughed and so did she, he drifted towards her she watched as he made his way over to her she thought he might try to surprise attack her. When he got up close to her he stopped right in front of her face.

"You're beautiful you know that?' **She was speechless it wasn't the first time she heard it but she didn't expect it. He got closer to her and she could feel his breath on her lips she felt her eyes close as he closed the space between them. His lips felt warm on hers it had been a long time well a month since she had felt like she felt. He brought his hand up to her face and threw her hair as he deepened the kiss, part of her wanted to push him away the other part didn't he backed her into the wall and his lips traveled from her lips to her neck she let out a small moan he took this and went further down till he was at her breast he softly bit and she moaned again. She wanted more and so did he. He pulled away and exited the pool pulling her out after him he took her hand and led her into the house and then up the stairs to his room. That since of wrongness came back to her but when he kissed her again she didn't pull away. His lips went down to her flat stomach and she felt livid he knew exactly what he was doing as he bit into her stomach. She laid down on the bed and he joined her he started kissing her again as he undid the string to her top she moaned her nails dug into his back but that didn't seem to bother him he mumbled her name as he removed her bottoms and then his. He kissed her again as he slipped inside her she let out a small scream she dug her nails harder into him and he nibbled at her neck. She cried out his name as he cried out hers and the came together. He lied there on top of her for a minute while she played with his hair. She didn't know what that was but she knew it shouldn't have happened. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.**

"I think it's time I went back home." **Sam stated she looked at him and he looked at her and he nodded. It was settled she was going to pack up and go back home tomorrow. Sam woke up early and it was a minute before she realized she wasn't in the bed she had been staying in and then the memories came back from the night before. Johnny was nowhere in sight so se got up and wrapped the blanket around her and went back to her room. She closed the door and turned around to see her bags on the bed a pair of clothes and a note**.

"_Dear Sam sorry I couldn't be there to say goodbye, I had work to do. I had someone pack your clothes for you and the driver will take you home when you're ready. I had someone check you place for you and there will be a guard to take you home as well. I think it's best if you wait till I contact you, I don't want to put you in any more danger then you already are in because of me. I hope you're ok about last night. I'll talk to you soon. _

Johnny

**She folder the letter and put it in her bag she showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. There was a guard and the driver waiting for her just like he said. She handed the guard her bags and got in the car. 10 minutes later she was at home she had just opened the door and put her keys down when it happened someone had grabbed her she tried to scream but she couldn't she stopped trying to fight her attacked off and she felt his hand loosen it's grip.**

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She turned on the lights and was face to face with Jerry. He poured himself a drink and sat down. "Well you've been gone a while I hope you found something interesting." Her head started hurting and for once she was grateful she didn't want to have this conversation with him.

"Oh you have no idea." Rayne poured herself a drink and took a seat. " Let's start with what you need to know Trevor Lansing is Letting Johnny think he's running things but while he sends Johnny on fake or pointless business meetings he does the serious business. He's met with three mob families two Russian one German. Trevor's main concern is dealing with Sonny, he put a hit on Sonny which goes down tonight at the coffee house Johnny has no idea about it He's to busy worrying about me and Mr. Monroe." Jerry seemed to like what he heard he smiled and finished his drink.

"Very good Samantha and here I thought you weren't going to pull through. Now back to the plan Trevor Lansing seduce I want him in Suit 32 next Friday in front of the left tower window." He stood grabbing his jacket and walking to the door.

"That's it no inside detail, are you planning on killing him?" Jerry smiled and turned to face Sam.

"I'm not Mr. Morgan is. You say that Trevor is planning a hit at the coffee house to take care of Sonny well Sonny isn't going to be there and there he is going to want to go after Lansing so next Friday you will be in that room you will call Sonny tell him it's urgent and that you need him to meet you there. While Sonny's over there Mr. Morgan will get an anonymous tip telling him to go to the roof across the street the sniper riffle will be set up but by the time he gets there Mr. Lansing will already be dead it will look as though Jason shot him. O suspect Jason will look through the scope and see Sonny there with Lansing's body and you. Here is pill you will take I want you to rip your clothes make it look like Lansing attacked you and you called Sonny for help this pill will knock you out temporarily but during a examination it will look like Lansing tried to rape you but met death before he could go any further." Jerry smiled and Rayne did to. Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing she was now an accessory to murder there was so many things she had done wrong but this was worse she had no say in it and she was starting to wonder how much she's done without knowing. Jerry Left and Rayne went to the mirror and smiled.

"Well seems like we're getting ourselves in a lot of trouble now aren't we Sammy, well maybe not you but I certainly won't be blamed, but I do wonder why you haven't told anyone about me, are you ashamed?' There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Rayne called a few seconds later Jason entered. "Jason, and to what do I owe this pleasure." She took a seat on the couch he stood looking around.

"I know you've been hanging around with Jerry and whatever it is Sam whatever you're doing for him I suggest you reconsider it." She just laughed.

"Well now is this concern or fore warning me that if I'm in business with him you'll kill me?" He looked at her funny as though not believing what she just said she knew how dangerous Jerry was why would she get involved with anything to do with him.

"Take it as you want Sam but whatever he's up to it's no good and yes if it comes down to an all out war you will be caught in the cross fires." She laughed again and poured herself a drink.

"I know what I'm doing Jason I'm no longer your problem and I no longer have to take orders from you I just hope that in the end when it does come down to it if it's me and you face to face you better be able to pull the trigger because after everything that's happened I know I will be able to." Jason was confused he didn't understand what was going on he knew Sam had come to dislike him but he never expected her to threaten him.

"You stood by and watched my son get kidnapped you hired two men to hold my son and the women I lo.. Elizabeth at gunpoint in the end I'm pretty sure I won't have problem hurting you the way you hurt me." Rayne knew what he was about to say about Liz that's not an emotion she was trained to deal with she needed to go she felt Sam's anger growing and felt like she was being forced out. Her head hurt for a minute and she grabbed the side of the couch.

"_I love you Sam." _

"I Love you Sam."

I Love you Sam."

Sam came to and felt the tears sting her eyes. She thought to herself all the hate and anger and violence Rayne could deal with but sadness and pain and being hurt she couldn't deal with that.

"You've said what you needed to say so if you're finished threatening me you can leave now." Jason was a few inches closer to her she thought that he might have come to help her like he did last time.

"Just stay away from Jerry and the Zachara's." Jason said and he backed away little bit. Sam was so pissed off that she threw the cup at the wall braking the cup and the mirror.

"Don't you dare try to tell me what to do I won't have another person in control of my life, it's my life I want to live it the way I want, not in fear not in constant reminder that no matter how much you love someone they'll end up hurting you. Three years I listened to you, three years I put my life on hold for you three fucking years I loved you and all I got from you was more distance more pain more loss, I gave you everything my life my heart my happiness my ability to have a child and you never once said thank you. You sleep with Elizabeth which I get I slept with Rick I hurt you I was sorry, but you had a child with her, and then you felt the need to lie to me about it to keep it from me the women you were supposed to love like I was such a bitch that I would leave you or make you choose between me and your son. And then you come here and threaten to kill me you loved me and told me you would die for me, you were the only one to hold my baby in your arms, I would have and almost did die for you and you threaten to kill me. Fine then Jason do it." She grabbed the gun from her back waist band and put it in his hands and stood back and held her arms up. "Go ahead then Jason kill me because at this point I don't see much of a reason to… Just do it."

**He actually held the gun up but put it back down. He put it on the table and turned to leave she turned her back and started to cry apart of him wanted to leave and the other part saw the women he fell in love with and wanted to wrap his arms around her. She finally heard the door click and broke down into sobs she heard the door open again and didn't bother to look up she didn't care who it was. She felt someone sit down next to her and wrap their arms around her, she knew the smell and knew who it was.**

"It's ok you still love him I understand." Johnny wrapped her tighter in his arms, she wanted to be numb to the pain she wanted to hate Jason but she couldn't.


	5. Don't want me

Authors note: I'm sorry its been so long, I don't even know if anyone's still interested or if I even know how to write or where I'm going with this but here it goes.

**They sat in silence for a few minutes Johnny just holding Sam while she tried to calm the tears. ****Finally stopping she moved from his arms and wiped the remains tears away. She didn't face him as she spoke.**

"What are you doing here?" **She asked doing a complete subject change from his question, well statement he had made when he first walked in.**

"I wanted to see you." **He answered not moving from his spot on the floor. Sam scoffed.**

"Why we shouldn't be seen around each other Jason and Sonny are already suspicious." **She was standing at the fire place looking into the burning fire trying to remember if she lit it or if it was lit when she got there.**

"I know but I needed to see you to ask you about this." **Sam turned around to see John standing there with a folded up piece of paper in his hands.**

"What's that?" **She asked as she stepped closer to him.**

"Well I would expect you to know seeing how you wrote it." **Sam gave him a confused look, she didn't remember writing Johnny a note but these days she didn't remember a lot of things due to Rayne. John taking the look from Sam as no surprise continued on.** " I returned home and the house keeper that cleaned your room said she had found this and didn't know if she should throw it away or put it aside so I took it. I wasn't going to read it but curiosity got the best of me." **Sam was now surprised wondering now herself what this piece of paper was. She sat on the arm of the couch now giving John her full attention.**

"It's a list, a simple to do list, some things are crossed out like _**MEETING WITH JERRY**_, or _**INFLITRATE ZACHARUA ORIGINIZATION. **_Then there are others _**SEDUCE JOHNNY, KILL TREVOR."**_ He stopped reading to look at Sam the tears she had dried before now threating to spill again.

"Johnny listen to me, that list, it's not what your thinking I didn't…" **She stopped she didn't know how to explain it without telling the truth and even then he might not believe her. How could Rayne make such a stupid mistake.**

"I'm listening Rayne explain." **John said taking a seat on the couch. Sam opened her mouth to start explaining.**

"I didn't write that I would never want to hurt you or do anything like what that list says I was or am going to do it wasn't…" **She stopped Rayne, he had called her Rayne not Sam She looked at him no thought coming to her mind. He spoke**.

"I know Sam, _**KILL JASON MORGAN, RUIN ELIZABETHS HAPPY LIVE, HURT EVERYONE SAM LOVES, TAKE OVER SAM'S LIFE**_. More things on the list at the end it's signed in perfect handwriting, your handwriting, _**RAYNE**_." **Sam slid onto the couching feeling like she might start crying again she looked away from him.** "I put two and two together, it made sense, the weird mood swings, the changes I could see in you every now and again. It all makes sense now.

"I'm sorry Johnny, I wanted to tell you, but that would have blown my…her cover and that would have gotten me killed by Trevor, or Jerry, I'm so sorry I didn't want to hurt or seduce you or take advantage of you that plan was her plan with Monroe which as you may know now is Jerry Jax." **She looked at him expecting to see anger waiting for him to explode like everyone else did when they found out about her lies. But He didn't show anything.**

"Who did I… Was it you or Rayne Last night Sam?" **The question surprised her She could understand him asking but didn't expect it. She thought for a minute, she could say it was Rayne and have no Tie to Johnny, but then it will have been as if Rayne had succeeded in her plan.**

"It was me." **She whispered, not looking at him. She felt a hand slip around her cheek and felt her turning to look at him. She could feel his breath on her lips, she thought about turning away but didn't. **

"So what happens now?" **He asked still so close to his face. She lightly shook her head felling herself longing for his kiss. He caressed her cheek and she felt her eyes close.** "I want you Sam." **She wanted him to she felt it she just wanted to close the gap between them.**

"We shouldn't." **She felt herself say against her body's protest. He kissed her neck and then her jaw and stopped at her mouth. It felt so good she wanted him to continue but he stopped**.

"I should go, I have work to do, and like you said we shouldn't. I'll call you tonight." **He got up and left she sat there for a minute still thinking about his touch. She had to get up though tonight was the planned hit Trevor had on Sonny, and she might not have liked Jerry and His plan with Rayne, but she couldn't stand by and Let Sonny get killed. **

**She got up and went to shower and change passing the mirror she caught her reflection but it was Rayne in the mirror opposite her. **"And What do you think your doing Sammy." **Rayne asked**

"I have to change and get to the metro court before the hit goes down." **Sam felt a little weird talking to herself in the mirror.**

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and Jerry's plan." **Rayne replied, Sam could feel Rayne trying to push her way out. Arguing made Sam weak and Rayne preyed off of it, making it easier. Sam had to fight back.**

"I don't but I cant let you to carry out this plan. what's the big deal anyway your supposed to stop tonight's hit." **Sam countered Rayne just laughed**.

"I don't like Jerry's plan yes it sets up Morgan, easy but why keep Sonny alive." **Rayne asked herself thinking of her own new plan.**

" So you want Sonny dead?" **Sam asked now shocked at the new news.**

"Well you see with Sonny Dead there's an organization up for grabs. Jerry's plan was to set Jason up for murder. Jason's sniper rifle will be set up, his prints on it. The cops will get a tip it will look as though there was a hit placed on Trevor and Jason was supposed to kill him but Lansing got a little to frisky with me, well you, and you called Sonny for help he came shot and killed Lansing Sonny goes down for murder." **Sam looked confused **

"And Jason what's his purpose attemptive murder wont stick." **Sam Said knowingly**.

"Exactly." **Rayne said glad that Sam understood how un-thought through this plan was**. "With Trevor dead and Sonny behind Bars Jason gets the organization and Johnny gets full power to his fathers organization. Monroe plans to play both sides causing a full out war and blah blah blah." **Sam was getting confused that was Jerry's plan but what was hers.**

"So what will killing Sonny tonight do?" **Sam questioned hoping to find out Rayne's plans**

"It will cause the power shift to Jason giving Trevor exactly what he wants, Trevor wants to insert Johnny as Jason's right hand man brokering a truce between the two Organizations I allow that to happen I do have to hand it to Jerry though the rooftop shooting is a good idea only my way is better. Jason comes to your rescue but you wont be there and he goes to jail for the murder of Trevor Lansing he will have no time to clean up or anything shooting Trevor. I attend to Wed Johnny and With Jason in Jail for however long Johnny becomes the head of The organization. Then I just have to take care of Johnny. Now let me out so I can go through with my plan." **Rayne tried to force her way out. Sam tried to fight back she couldn't let that happen. Her Headaches came then the flashes. Sam had figured it out, Rayne would make Sam think of all the anger she had and Sam fought with Happy thoughts that's what the flashes were.**

"_I Have to let you go." -Jason_

"You mean everything to me." Jason

"_The truth is it's over." Jason_

"_Why is it so easy for you to walk away from me?" Sam_

"_I'm always going to care about you." Jason_

"_Come near them again and I will kill you." Jason_

"_Say it Jason say you can't forgive me." Jason_

"He hurt you Sam make him pay." **Rayne said through her headaches **

"_Sam, don't leave." Jason_

"_be as mad as you want to be, but don't think I ever stopped loving you 'cause I didn't." Jason_

"_I want you to stay." Jason_

"_The answer is yes, I will marry you." Sam_

"_I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and probably never will." Jason_

"He lied to you Sam all he did was lie to you, those are your happy memories that's what you choose to fight with, his lies, he doesn't love you, he loves her." Rayne said trying to win.

"_You're beautiful." Johnny_

"_I want you Sam." Johnny_

And then the headaches stopped and the pain was gone_._


	6. Don't say it

****

Authors note: I decided to update fast while the thought was still fresh in my mind so here we go, hope you like it.

I will not let you hurt anyone I care about or used to care about Im ending this Rayne. Sam said getting off the floor her head pounding from the explosion she had with Rayne.

Dont do it Sam your in no position to help anyone. Im getting stronger its only a matter of time before Im able to stay you longer and you wont remember a thing, only the people whose lives you fuck up will you hear the news of your wrong doings from. So you do what you want now but eventually Ill get what I want. Rayne laughed sadistically.

That wont happen I will stop you from hurting innocent people. Sam yelled back.

How you going to stop me Sammy? You going to tell everyone the truth, that it wasnt you, that it was your split personality? Who would believe you? Sonny, Jason, Lucky? Thats right they wont, they all hate you. Rayne smiled coyly seeing the anger boiling in Sam.

Johnny knows the truth Rayne, oh I guess Im not the only one who cant recall whats going on during the switches. Seems you were careless enough to leave behind a list that Johnny found. Hell know everything I do and everything you do, if anything happens to me hell know. Sam fired at Rayne. Rayne was a little lost for a minute she didnt think anyone would find out until it was to late, Johnny knowing could really mess up her plans.

Well I guess Ill have to do a better job at being you so I can fool sweet Johnny. Oh dear look at the time, dont you have somewhere to be. Rayne laughed and then disappeared from the mirror. Sam was left standing alone looking at herself. She glanced at the clock, Rayne was right Sonny was probably at the metro court by now, she had to go no time to change.

****

Metro court Dinning hall

Jason, is everything looking ok? Sonny asked his business partner and enforcer as he eyed the crowd

Looks good I dont think we should have any problems. Max and Milo are standing guard just in case anyone tries to sneak in. Jason said his cold eyes scanning the crowd still.

Good Id like to insure that tonight goes smoothly no trouble from anyone. Sonny said back. Jason lost focus Elizabeth had just walked in with Lucky on her arm. What was she doing here, and why was she with Lucky? He thought, Wasnt Sam and Lucky together. He was thinking about it when Liz caught his eye she smiled at Jason, he gave a faint smile back then glanced away.

Look, you going to be alright? Sonny asked noticing Elizabeth, he knew about Jake and Elizabeth and Jason he hated seeing his best friend hurt, but apart of him couldnt help but wonder exactly why Jason was hurting. Was it because he couldnt have the family he wanted because of his lifestyle, or was it because the family he wanted wasnt with Elizabeth but with the woman he once loved or still loved.

Dont worry about me Im fine. Whats he doing here? Jason asked noticing Johnny walk into the room.

I dont know, but whatever it is it cant be good. Sonny said back. Whatever it was they were about to find out Johnny was making his way over to them now.

Hello sonny, Jason. I went by your office but the person there told me I could find you here. I need to talk to you about some business plans. Johnny said politely to Sonny glancing at Jason every so often.

Thats cool Johnny but now isnt the time or the place I Sonny was cut off by a winded Sam running up to them. Jasons whole body shifted, his look softened his focus fully on Sam, this did not go unnoticed by Johnny.

Sam what are you doing here? Sonny asked looking around, Sam had looked a little frightened but like she had something important to say.

No time for that Sonny you have to get out of here, its not safe. As the words came out of Sams mouth Jasons gun came out, he had not pointed it, there was no reason to, but he wanted to be prepared just in case.

Great party Sonny. Someone said they all turned to see Lucky with Elizabeth on his arm. Jason quickly put the gun away but his eyes scanned the crowd cautiously. Liz noticed him looking around but turned her attention back to the crowd. Noticing Sam she quickly Sneered her nose in disgust.

Thanks and thank you and Elizabeth for coming. Sonny said being nice but wishing they werent here at the moment needing to speak with Sam.

Oh were glad to have come, we finally got a sitter for the boys, this is are first night out with each other in a while. You know I havent gotten out much since Jake was born and Luckys been so busy with work its like we dont have real lives anymore. Liz said Sam could tell that she was trying to rub her perfect life in her face and it hurt, not to bad but enough for Rayne to seize the opportunity.

__

Id never lie to you Sam. Jason

All these months youve been lying to me Jason, about your son with Elizabeth. Sam

I Love you Sam. Jason

I Love you.

I love you.

Stop it. Sam yelled clutching her head in pain, Rayne was trying to come out and she almost succeeded. She was doubled over in pain Johnny holding her as she held her head wishing the pain away. Everyone was looking at her.

Sam are you ok? Johnny asked kneeling looking at Sam trying to get a hint or something that it was still Sam.

No. She said back Johnny loosened his grip thinking that it might be Rayne and for some reason, apart of Johnny didnt want to be touching Rayne if it was her. Sonny has to get out of here now. She saw it, the red dot from the snipers rifle and just as she saw it so did Jason, he pulled his gun and turned to in the direction it was coming from. He shot hoping to either hit or scare the shooter away. There were screams and people started running. The lights cut out which caused a greater uproar.

Sam. Johnny yelled for Sam when the guns went off he felt her on him, covering him in a protective way, but he didnt feel her anymore. Two more shots, not close ones rang through the hall. Sam where are you, answer me. Johnny yelled again.

Liz, Elizabeth where are you. Lucky was yelling he couldnt find her, she was standing by his side when the lights went down but now she was gone.

Jason had heard him calling for her. Heard him yell her name through all the commotion, in that second the man that feared no thug, or gun, or anything, suddenly felt fear for her. He wanted to yell her name, he needed to know she was ok, he was wished she would answer back. Im here, Im ok. Something anything to let Jason know she was ok.

Im alright, Im over here, I think a piece of glass is stuck in my leg, it hurts. He heard the crying scared voice. Lucky help me. But it wasnt the right one. He was worried about Liz, but the feeling was nothing compared to what he was feeling for Sam.

__

I will Kill you.

The thought of what Jason had said to Sam rang in his mind, the look she gave him, hurt, anger surprise, but not fear. She wasnt afraid of his threat, because she knew just as Jason did that he could never hurt Sam, never do what he had threatened to do. Her sitting alone crumpled on the floor crying was what popped in his head. That was the last time he saw her before tonight, it was a glimpse of the woman he fell in love with. He needed to see her again, he needed to see her smile again, and right now he needed to hear her voice again. The lights came back on.

Oh my God, Sam. Johnny yelled for her as he ran to Sams body.

It all happened in slow motion for Jason. There she was tied to some table Manny standing behind her with a gun, Her in the hospital with the virus, her still body on the floor after Dr. Thomas had injected her, the sound of the gun going off and her body going limp in his arms and his hand covered in her blood. I will always love you. Her words her smile, her kiss, her touch, her, his, Sam. There she was lying motionless blood oozing from her chest in Johnnys arms.

Shes shes Johnny chocked on his words. Please dont say it, shes going to be alright Jason thought please Sam be ok be alive, dont leave me, dont let go. Dead. Johnny spoke it so softly.

__

I will always love you Jason, you are my life.


	7. Don't Believe

_**Authors note: Sorry it's been a while guys but Here's the new chapter sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it and please don't be mad at me for this chapter. Songs Hide and Seek by Imogene Heap. Enjoy guys.**_

_**Where are we? What the hell is going on? The dust has only just begun to form crop circles in the carpet, sinking feelings.**_

"Sam, Sam please, say something."

_**Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes this cant be happening.**_

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to are beloved daughter,

_**When busy streets a mess with people who stop to hold their heads heavy.**_

"To are cherished sister,

_**Hide and seek, trains and sewing machines**_

"and to are dear friend

_**All those years, they were here first**_.

"Samantha McCall."

He stood outside not daring to go inside, not able to see the faces of the people who loved her, the people he let down. He promised to protect her, he fought for her told people she was safe with him. He lied. The last good memory of him and her together was lost in the sea of bad memories. "I will kill you." How could utter those words to her, the woman he promised to keep safe, the woman who was laying in that church, in that coffin, dead because he lied to her, because he had broken his promise. He threatened her life, told her he would kill her, and now where was she? She was dead, and he was lost and empty inside.

_**Oily marks appear on walls, where pleasure moments hung before.**_

_**The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this still life.**_

"What are you doing here?" Jason turned to face the person who had asked him that question. He was flooded with memories of that night.

"_she's dead." Johnny announced to the room. Sam laying lifeless in his arms blood oozing out of her fresh bullet wound. Jason stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it, he just wouldn't. His beautiful Sam could not be gone she was not dead, Johnny was wrong. He wanted to run to her, he wanted to hold her to tell her he was sorry and that he loved her still with everything he had in him._

"I just… I wanted to…" Jason started looking at Johnny, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"I know what you just wanted to do. She's dead ok, you were there, you saw her dead body on the floor, you heard the news from the doctor like everyone else did. You don't have to come and make sure she's really dead and out of your life for good. Don't worry Jason she cant hurt you or your son, or your precious Elizabeth anymore." Johnny snapped at Jason. Jason was taken aback, first that Johnny knew about Elizabeth and Jake, but also that he would think that Jason came to make sure Sam was dead. Was that really what people where going to think of him now. They heard the door open and turned to see that the church was letting out.

_**Hide and seek**_

_**Trains and sewing machines (oh you wont catch me around here.)**_

_**Blood and tears.**_

_**They were here first.**_

Alexis was first out of the church comforting her two daughters as she herself cried. She stopped when she saw Jason standing there. Without thinking she walked up to Jason and slapped him hard across his face.

"You Son of a Bitch, how dare you show your face here after what you did to my daughter." Nikolas grabbed Alexis and tried to pull her back to the group but she protested. " You did this to her, Sam is dead because of you and your lifestyle. I asked you, I pleaded with you, I begged you to stay away from my daughter, but you couldn't listen. And now, now my baby's dead because of you. Why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here. GO!" Alexis yelled and Jason gave her one last look before turning and leaving.

_**Mm, what you say, **_

_**mm that you only meant well, of course you did**_

He was at the pier, watching the water rippling he thought of causing his eyes to water.

"God you looked beautiful when you slept, I never expected to see you permanently sleeping. I'm so sorry Sam, I should have protected you better I should have loved you harder and longer I should have never kept that secret from you, or lied to you. I should have… I should have noticed that all the problems we were having was because of me."

_**Mm, what you say,**_

_**Mm, that its all for the best, of course it is,**_

"If I had of told you the truth, been honest with you from the beginning you would be alive, you would be here with me now. I just… I wanted to protect you but I realize that I was only hurting you more. "I'm sorry Sam I wish I could have told you that when it meant something and when I could beg you for forgiveness." Jason was sitting in the bench, he closed his eyes and felt the wind blow. "Now it's to late."

_**Mm, what you say,**_

_**Mm, that its just what we need, you decide it**_

_**Mm, what you say,**_

"It's never to late to ask for forgiveness whether the person your asking it from is alive or gone. You didn't go in that church not because of the thoughts and looks from the other people, you didn't go in there because you blame yourself so much that you think you don't deserve to ask for forgiveness, that you don't deserve to be forgiven. You couldn't stand there and look in that coffin and say what was in your heart just because you saw no point in speaking to someone who wasn't really there, you couldn't say what was in your heart to a still lifeless body of the woman who you once claimed to love. I know you Jason, I know you want to say what's in your heart, I'm here now you can tell me.'

_**Mm, what you say, **_

"I love you so much Sam, I never wanted to hurt you. I missed you everyday you were gone and I wanted nothing more then to go to you and tell you that I was sorry for everything and to ask you to come back to me. I never meant to threaten you, I would have never gone threw with it because I could not picture you not here on this earth. Living without you in my life was hard, but living with you not here at all, not seeing you at the coffee house, or at Kelly's or on this pier, that's going to be the worse pain I've ever experienced. I'm sorry for not saying this sooner, but I want you back, I miss you, I love you, Sam please forgive me.

_**Mm, what did she say?**_

"I have missed you so much Jason, and I love you." She leaned in close to Jason kissed his cheek, "And I forgive you." It felt so real, Jason opened his eyes and looked around to see if she was there but all he saw was the same scene from before he closed his eyes. Sam was gone and all he had left now were the memories of the best years of his life.

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth,**_

_**Mid-sweet talk, newspaper words cut-out,**_

_**Speaking no feeling, no I don't believe you**_

_**You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit**_

"You ok? Johnny asked wrapping his arms around Sam's shoulder as they walked away from the pier.

"Yea, I'm ok its just hard telling someone you once loved goodbye, but I needed to do that, I needed him to be at peace with me being gone. For some weird reason I think it'll help. Sam said now walking hand in hand with Johnny to the limo.

"I know you still love him and that it's going to be hard to say goodbye to him and the rest of your family, but its only for a little while Sam, at least till we get this whole Rayne situation taken care of and we get rid of Trevor and the threat to the organization." Johnny said as the driver opened the door to the car for her.

"I know but it just doesn't feel right Johnny, something's going to go wrong, I can feel it." She pleaded with him, trying one last time to go back on there plan but he wasn't breaking.

"No Sam, Jerry wanted you dead and me to now at least I know your safe, this is the best thing for everyone for now, please let me protect you Sam, just do this for me, I care a lot about you and I don't want to see you hurt ok?" Sam nodded her head Johnny smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you." She chuckled a little bit they parted from there hug and he looked at her one last time before she got in the car but before she could close the door he stopped her. "Oh what did you leave for Jason, the driver said you had him drop you off at Jason's while everyone was at the funeral." Johnny asked, Sam smiled a little "It was nothing, just wanted to see my first real home one last time." Sam said she smiled and closed the door and the car drove off.

_**Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth **_

_**mid-sweet talk, newspaper words cut-out**_

_**Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you,**_

_**You don't care a bit, you don't care a bit**_

Jason got home and threw his keys on the desk and hung his cut up he pressed play on his answering machine and went into the kitchen to grab a beer. When he came out he noticed and envelope on the desk he looked around the room before going to it. There was DVD inside with play me written on it. He slipped the DVD into the player and watched. His heart broke a little as Sam's face came on the screen.

"_Jason just please it's a new camcorder I want to record you, come on please". Sam pleaded chasing Jason around the living room with the camcorder._

"_Sam no I will not be on camera, stop, stop chasing me. What did you buy that thing for anyway?" Jason was shielding his face with his hand trying to run from 's for our baby, I want to record everything about him or her growing up, and I want to start buy recording us together it'll be memorable. Just Jason please 3 minutes worth of footage." Sam begged._

"_Sam, fine three minutes." Sam jumped up into Jason's arms causing the camera to blur_

"_And I want you to know, just because I'm not there it doesn't mean I didn't love you any less or that I never cared about you, because I did and I still do. You were me and your daddy's miracle baby that we made out of amazing and great love." Sam was crying as she spoke to the camera."What are you doing? Are you crying? Sam what's going on?" Jason asked as he barreled down the stairs._

"_I just, I wanted to make a video for a baby, just in case… Just in case I don't make it Jason. I want a baby so bad, but I know my odds of getting pregnant or carrying full term. And if I do get pregnant and I have a baby, If something happens to me I want our child to know that I loved him or her so much and that I wished I could be apart of there life." Sam cried on Jason's shoulder as he ran his hand down her arm."Sam listen to me, nothing is ever going to happen to you, when we do get pregnant your going to deliver a beautiful healthy baby that we are going to raise together ok. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, I will never let that happen, I promise, I will protect you and our child with my whole life, I love you." Jason kissed Sam's forehead then her mouth and it started getting heavy right before the video shut off._

"awe what a pity that you didn't keep your promise isn't it Mr. Morgan, Sam's dead and it's all because of you. But then again she was dead to you all those months ago when you decided to lie to her, but what do I care she's dead and now, now I'm alive. But I must say you were a horrible boyfriend, how could you not tell the difference between you precious Sam and me, but I guess that's what happens when you stop paying attention to little things in your life, when you stop caring about the woman you love. But I guess I cant be to hard on you, poor John Zacharra has fallen head over heels in love with Sam and cant tell the difference between us, and he's known about me for a while. Oh well doesn't matter now, when that bullet hit Sam that was the last for her, she just couldn't handle it anymore and she lost all control, but you see I'm so much smarter then her and… wait I cant tell you my plan that would ruin my surprise, oh well I must be off now you have fun with your confusion." With that the video shut off and Jason was there alone lost trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He reached in his pocket for his phone when he noticed a piece of paper in his pocket, he unfolded it and there in Sam's writing were two words Help me.

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit **_

_**You don't care a bit **_

_**You don't care a bit.**_


End file.
